The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, and particularly to an image processing device that processes image data generated by imaging elements, a processing method thereof, and a program which causes a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, imaging devices such as digital still cameras have been distributed which generate a captured image by imaging a subject such as a person using imaging elements and record the generated captured image. As a photoelectric conversion element, generally, an element on which color filters are disposed in pixels arranged on a light sensing surface in Bayer array is used.
However, as such an imaging device has multi-functions and high image quality, an imaging element on which pixels other than pixels for image generation, or an imaging element on which pixels including color filters other than color filters (of R, G, B) used in Bayer array are arranged is discussed as pixels arranged on the imaging element. In other words, an imaging element on which pixels for image generation of the past (image generation pixels) and new pixels for multi-functions and high image quality are arranged together is discussed.
For example, as an imaging device including such an imaging element, there has been proposed an imaging device in which pixels which perform pupil-splitting for, for example, light passing through an imaging lens (phase difference detection element) are arranged in an imaging element (for example, refer to FIG. 15 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145401). The imaging device forms a pair of images by providing phase difference detection pixels which perform pupil-splitting by blocking half of the light of a subject received by a light receiving element in the imaging element, and calculates the amount of deviation in the focus by measuring the interval between the thus-formed images. In addition, the imaging device calculates the amount of movement of the imaging lens based on the calculated amount of deviation in the focus, and performs auto-focusing by adjusting the position of the imaging lens based on the calculated amount of movement.